


One With Darkness

by oneir_o_logist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, No penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneir_o_logist/pseuds/oneir_o_logist
Summary: Aqua succumbs to darkness to save Terra.





	One With Darkness

I wonder how long I’ve been walking. This dark and narrow path has become more than familiar. Sometimes it gets so narrow I have to put one foot directly in front of the other lest I risk falling into the darkness below. Other times it’s wide enough where I can’t even tell it’s a single road. I stay in a straight line so I don’t get lost. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I wonder how long it’s been again. That’s all I do. I wonder about how many days and nights have passed since I fell down here. There is no day here. There is no night. Time does not exist in the Realm of Darkness.

I know I did the right thing. Protecting my friends was the first and last thing I could do as a keyblade master. Depending on how long it’s been, Terra might be a keyblade master himself now too. And Ven…Ven is still sleeping. Safe and sound, locked away until he gets his heart back. That’s right, I have to get out of here and find his heart. I have to wake him up. I pick up my step. I’m running.

Has it been a few minutes since I started running, or have hours passed by? I slow my step back to a walk. I look around and everything seems the same. I don’t understand time in this place. I’ll never get anywhere. No matter how far I walk or even run nothing ever changes. This dusty pathway. These dark walls. Those looming yellow eyes. They’ve been staring at me since I got here. I could tell they’re waiting for me to give in to the darkness. Maybe it’s finally time.

I drop to my knees. My hands dig into the ground, my fingers curling into my palms. I’ve been fighting it for so long I can’t anymore. The tears come and I can’t stop them. They fall onto the backs of my hands and onto the ground below me. I feel a shadow come across my back and suddenly the tears stop. I’m ready to be taken by the heartless that live here in the dark. My throat feels dry, but I part my lips to speak.

“Alright,” I say. “You win. I’m ready to become one with darkness.”

First it comes slowly and then all at once. It envelops me like a blanket. It’s warm at first but grows hotter with each passing second. I can feel again and I’m no longer alone. There’s a warmth in my heart that fills me up and a smile crosses my face. Is this what darkness feels like? This warming comfort.

I stand up and I feel okay. I can make it. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. At first, I see no one, but then I realize they had just blended into the background that is darkness. It’s me. I am darkness. I am standing right in front of myself. My image stares at me, her big yellow eyes never blinking.

“Give in to me. Give in to darkness.”

“I will.”

She walks into me. She walks through me. We become one for a only a second before she is gone. I look at my hands, turning them over and back, but they don’t seem any different. The warmth I had felt a moment before faded and I now I just feel empty—eerily so. I raised a hand to my chest and felt no soft beating of my heart. There was another tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see her again, my image. She’s standing there with a smirk, a light gripped tight in her hand. My heart. She pressed a finger to her lips and disappeared into the darkness behind her.        

Just then I felt it. It was a cold chilling sensation that sunk deep into my bones. My chest ached. Was it my heart? No, my heart was gone. I fell back to the ground and let out a long and drawn out groan. I let out a heavy breath and could see it in front of me, a frost. I grip my shirt hard in my hand. It hurt. What had I done? I’m running again. My eyes are closed.

When I open my eyes, I find myself at a beach. I’m still in the darkness, but I’ve never been here before. I look around. It’s weird to find myself staring out toward the sea without the sound of seagulls to accompany it. No warmth from the sun. No smell of fresh ocean water. Only the soft sound of water licking the black sand could be heard. It was slow and relaxing. I take in a deep breath.

 My body feels light and for some reason so good. Something sparks inside, a power. I had been warm. I had been cold. And now I am at peace. There was a perfect balance in my body between light and dark and a smile crossed my face. My fingers begin to tingle, and I look down at them, the delicate digits turning into shadow. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe there is no light left in me. Maybe I’m just balancing on darkness and darkness alone. It feels so good. I sit down on the beach and lean into my hands, the tingling sensation spreading up my wrists.

“A stranger for company,” said a dark voice. I look up to see someone sitting next to me on one of the rocks. I hadn’t noticed him before. He was staring off into the water, his yellow eyes at a loss for light. His silver hair sparkled despite the darkness. It contrasted beautifully against his dark skin.

“Introduce yourself and I’ll do the same, then we won’t be strangers,” I said. My voice carried in a way it hadn’t before. My soft-spoken demeanor had slightly changed into a more casual one that somewhat taunted a conversation.

“I have long since forgotten my name. Or maybe I have gone by so many I’ve lost track. Either way I do not know it. What about you? Do you remember your true name?”

“Aqua. My name is Master Aqua.”

“A master of the keyblade no doubt.” He paused. “May I see it?”

“No use. I lost my keyblade a long time ago.”

“A master of the keyblade and yet you don’t carry one. Pitiful. Humorous.” He let out a deep laughter. Something about it seemed familiar.

“There’s something about you. I feel like I know you.”

“That’s impossible. I do not even know myself.”

The darkness reaches my elbows and at that moment I feel to stand up. I lift my sleeves, my skin almost pitch black. I move closer to the stranger and sit next to him on the rock. I feel so comfortable with him. I close my eyes and lean my head onto his shoulder.

“You remind me of someone I used to know,” I say, and he chuckles that deep dark laugh that makes me shiver in a way the feeling in my arms don’t.

“I’ve been told I have a familiar face. I’ve lived so many lives with so many people. There’s a chance I used to know you as well.”

“You’re different though. Terra, he was afraid of his darkness, and did everything he could to suppress it. But you—yours swims peacefully within you.”

“And you, Master Aqua, you will soon be completely consumed as well. You’ve accepted it, haven’t you? Soon you will be one with darkness.”

“That peaceful sensation is already taking control of me.” I lift my hand to him and he takes it in his.

“It’s beautiful,” he states. “Darkness is truly beautiful.”

Just then he looks at me. For the first time—really looks at me. His eyes were shining like the sun, ironically, as they were filled with darkness. I brush some loose hair from his face to see them better and suddenly he kissed me, his cold hard lips on mine.

The exchange heats my cold chest and I wrap my arm behind his neck, my other hand still in his own. We part and I swear there’s a blush on my face. I open my mouth to speak but he places a finger on my lips. He takes my arm in his hands and kisses the edge of darkness on my skin, a spot of black spreading where he had touched. He pecks trails up my arm, darkness spreading faster and faster with each caress of his lips.

He’s on my neck, the darkness almost suffocating me, or was it that I had just forgotten to breathe? He trails up from my arm to my neck and he kisses me on the mouth again and I can feel it—his power. His darkness. It’s becoming my own.

I stand up and look at myself. I almost disappear into the darkness behind me, I can barely make myself out. I lift a lock of my hair and peer down at it. It’s pitch black. For some reason, I begin to laugh. The sound dark like the stranger’s. It’s powerful like the darkness. I don’t stop until his lips are on mine again.

“Beautiful,” he says. “You’re so beautiful. The darkness suits you, Master Aqua.”

I smile. I feel as though the darkness does suit me. Quite nicely. But I wanted more. I hungrily kiss the stranger, feeling his warming darkness flow into my body. Suddenly we are on the ground and his hands are on my shoulders. He pushes me away and I’m staring into an increasingly familiar face as the light slowly returned to his eyes.

“What are you doing? My darkness...you’re taking it!”

“Shut up!” I commanded. The words are sharp but I had a smile on my face as I kiss him once more. There’s an energy growing within me. The stranger tries pushing me away again, but I’m stronger than him now, and I hold my own. I rise up to breathe and noticed his eyes had turned from a piercing yellow to a soft blue.

“Please. I don’t know who I am without the darkness.”

“Well then let’s find out, shall we?”

I go for his neck this time, sucking his skin desperately like I’m trying to extract venom from his body. However, I want the venom for myself. I want it all. I leave a mark on his skin, it’s dark like his hair which had changed to a soft brown. His bangs are messy and in his face and I push them out of the way before bringing my hand down to caress his face.

“My dear Terra,” I sing. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding all this time.”  It was Terra, without a doubt. He looks just like him. A loving smile crosses my lips, but Terra shakes. He’s staring at me through brand new—no, old eyes. I stare at him through my new ones. “It’s been quite some time, Terra. You must not recognize me. I told you just now, before you were back to your old self. It’s me—Master Aqua.”

“Master—“ I press a finger to his lips.

“That’s it. Just ‘Master’ is fine.”

“What am I doing down here? What are _you_ doing down here? You look so…”

“Beautiful? That is what you said, wasn’t it? That I look beautiful?”

“Your heart is filled with darkness.”

I grab Terra by the straps across his chest and bring him close. His face is near inches away from mine and I can taste his terrified breath on mine. Terra’s chest rises and falls with anxiety and I cock an eyebrow as he trembles beneath me. Closer still I bring him, and I place my ear to his strong chest. I can hear a heartbeat, fast and scared.

“My heart is filled with darkness? How wrong you are, Terra. You see, I no longer have a heart. Are you willing to give me yours?”

Terra. Terrified. How funny. He was always the strong one of us. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable. Even when he was fighting the darkness he always stayed strong. I guess it wasn’t enough if I had to find him down here like this. Even though he is back to normal now, he is still different. He’s not as strong. Or maybe it’s just that I’m stronger.

I pull his straps until they snap. He falls back onto the ground and gasps as the air leaves his body. I hook a sharp nail under his shirt and I pull, exposing a pulsing vein that runs under his skin. I stretch his shirt farther and farther until it rips. The sound is so satisfying and the look on his face—I want more. I feed both of my hands into the tear in his shirt and spread them out, feeling his tight muscles and ripping the shirt entirely down the middle.

“Please,” Terra begs, “return me to the darkness.”

“Come here,” I say, “and I’ll show you a darkness like never before.”

I allowed him to rise up carefully, and as he did I slowly peel away the shirt from his body. His hands touch themselves against my sides as I bring the shirt up to his eyes. I tie it behind his head, blinding him.

“Darkness,” he whispered. His hands tighten around my waist.

“Yes, Terra, embrace the darkness. Embrace me, for I am darkness.” Terra’s hands slide up from my waist and wrap around my back. He brings me close, breathing heavily onto my neck. I wrap an arm around him as well, the other smoothing his hair down the back of his head before resting on his naked back. “And like the darkness has had you before, I will have you as well.”

Dark instinct takes over me and my sharp nails grate themselves into Terra’s back, no doubt leaving large welts or worse. Terra cries out against me, his vulnerability temping me to do more. I trace a finger down each streak that I had made, tickling them. I took Terra gently by the face and lowered him against the ground. He seethes when the marks on his back press down into the sand below, so I begin pressing him down with all my strength until his skin and blood had become a part of the sand below.

His bare chest heaves along with his breath, heavy and hard. I trace lazy circles around his skin. I want to rip his heart out. I scratch him once, hard and fast. Bright red marks slowly appear. I like the look of it and I position my fingers at the tops of his collar bones. As I slowly drag my claws down his skin, Terra shudders beneath me, crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Blood bubbles between the lines that I had drawn and I swiped a finger down one of the marks to take some.

I press my finger to Terra’s lips, caressing them until they opened for me. With one of his senses blocked off all his attention was on the taste of my finger. I swirl my finger against his tongue and he lay back and let me. I slide my finger back down his tongue, lower and lower. He turned away before I could gag him.

“Aqua, please,” he begged.

“That’s ‘Master’ to you.”

I grit my teeth and sneer down at him. As if he could see me make such a face. I wrap my hands around his neck. I wonder how much I’m hurting him. He looks like he’s enjoying it. His face goes red, from suffocation or arousal I have no idea. I let go and give him a hard kiss before dragging my fingers down his chest once more, digging deeper into his skin than I had before. He cries out into the dark. My hands rest on his hip bones. My fingers curl into the hem of his pants.

I slide his pants off his body, dragging them just slow enough to tease him. He throws his arms in front of his face and turns away. He’s letting me do anything I want to him. I smirk. He’s so weak.

“You’re nothing without the darkness,” I say. “You’re nothing without _me_.”

Then my hand is on him. His hard, hot member twitches at my touch and when I wrap my fingers around him I can feel his pulse and it’s like his heart is beating in my hand. I gently caress his skin and watch him shiver on the ground. I trace him up and down with a single finger, tickling him. I almost expect him to laugh but instead he gives in to pleasure.

I circle my hand around the tip trying to get more of a reaction out of Terra besides heavy breaths. I squeeze him gently and he rewards me a sultry moan. I must’ve gotten too excited, because a claw or two of mine digs themselves ever so slightly into his skin. How delicate he must be there to have let out that sound like a crying child.

I squeeze one more, pressing my claws into him again but on purpose this time. He cries again, his whole body tensing up. I smiled and reward him by soothing the skin with my hand, my delicate fingers wrapping around him, twisting and turning in ways that make him writhe beneath me.

“Master…Master…Master,” Terra breathed. He said it over and over again, moving from a heavy whisper to a loud moan. He becomes louder and louder until finally he cries out in a wave of pleasure. I remove my hand and his body tenses up completely before he releases himself onto his stomach. He exhausts himself and tries catching his breath. His vocals are still loose so he whines through each breath, still feeling my hand on him.

I let go and crawl over him, careful not to touch his mess. I quiet him with a kiss, soft and slow because he deserves it. I part from him and give him another kiss, a small peck, before parting this time for good. I wrap my hands around him and untie his blindfold. He blinks into the new light, what little there was, and uses the shirt to wipe himself off.

“Terra,” I whispered. I’m looking as deep as I can into his eyes. I want him to really hear me. “Stay with me, here in the darkness.”

“I can’t. There’s no more darkness left in me. I don’t belong here.”

“You can share my darkness. We can share each other. I want you Terra. I want you to stay down here with me forever.”

“I…can’t.” His words hurt me.

“You say you don’t belong to the darkness anymore…but I can fix that.”

I bring him in and kiss him hard, feeding my darkness into him along with other things. I keep my eyes open, just slightly, and watch as his dark hair turns silver once more. I move into him until our bodies are connected at every point. I remove my lips from his, only enough to see his eyes. Yellow and filled with darkness.

“Terra. Stay with me?”

“I will, Master.”


End file.
